


Conflicted

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron seeks a listening ear from Camille in the aftermath of his breakup with Kathryn Austin and judge Aldrich beginning work at the hospital





	Conflicted

“Aaron why are you here?”Camille said half asleep 

His knocking had woken her up 

Camille came to answer her door to see her ex husband

Sh was surprised to see him especially this late in the morning 

“I need to talk”Aaron says hastily 

Camille stepped aside as he had entered her home 

“Do you want me to get you anything to drink while you’re here?”Camille says to him 

“Thank you but not necessary”Aaron says to her

“What do you want to see me about?”Camille had asked him 

“I’m conflicted”Aaron states 

“Conflicted about what?” Camille asked curiously 

“The new replacement for Birch is here and he’s a handful”Aaron says 

“Judge Aldrich”Camille said


End file.
